Nina's suffering oneshot
by HOAdragonfly
Summary: just a oneshot!


Its just a oneshot!

As I drew my last breath, as my eyes started to close, all I could think about was you, Fabian.

Even though you probably don't even know I am dying, you are all I think about as I start to float into deaths hands.

You didn't notice that I started to stay home from school.

You didn't notice that I didn't eat anymore.

You didn't notice that Amber often stayed with me.

You didn't notice the house filled with screams of pain.

You didn't care. You yelled at me to shut up. You yelled at me to stop screaming.

But I couldn't. The pain was too great.

You were too busy making out with joy on the couch to notice the paramedics rush into the house when I first discovered I was going to die.

Today was the day I persuaded amber to go to school, you had already left. Today is the day I am going to die.

You forgot about me. Joy put these nasty little lies into your brain and you believed them. They were all about me.

She said I was faking when Trudy announced I had severe lung cancer.

She said it was a prank when the doctors said there was nothing they could do.

She said I was longing for attention when the pain became too great and I screamed.

She said amber was in on it when she would hold my hand and cry herself to sleep.

Although I know my eyes are open, all I see is darkness.

I thought about the letters I wrote and stored in Amber's bedside table.

I thought about you, and that kiss.

I thought about Joy and when she came back.

I thought about how she kissed you when she walked through that door.

I thought about how jelous I was, but you still enjoyed it anyways.

I thought about when I puked up blood for a whole day.

I thought about when the paramedics took me away on a stretcher.

I thought about you making out with joy on the couch while I went by behind you, screaming and puking repeatedly.

Now you don't even know I am dead.

Suddenly I felt different. My chest heaved and gasped one more time. Suddenly I was looking at my cold lifeless body that lay on the bed before me. I looked at my own two ghastly hands. I reached out to touch my face. My pale, lifeless face.

The clock in the living room struck 4.

Not a moment later did the front door bang open.

Not a moment later did footsteps race up the stairs.

Not a moment later did Amber burst through the door and fall to her knees.

"Shes dead. Shes dead…" she sobbed over and over. I kneeled next to her and gave her a big hug. She didn't even know I was there. By now most of the house, but fabian and joy, were crowded in the doorway.

They looked upon my dead body with grief and shock.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Days later, I watched my body being layed into the ground outside the house. A small cross marked the spot. I perched myself next to amber. Fabian and joy didn't come.

Watching everybody come up to my body and say goodbye made me tear up. They still hadn't found the notes that I wrote when I was strong enough to do so.

OXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hour after I had been buried. I sat by my grave. I read the cross over and over. It was signed by most all of my housemates.

Sudenly a face burst through the trees and walked slowly to me. He kneeled down beside me.

Fabain. He actually came to see my grave.

"Nina," he spoke, "I am so sorry for not believing you." He stated. I gave him a hug, but he couldn't feel it. "I have to go before joy…"

Suddenly joy came into the clearing and stood behind Fabian. Fabian stood up and turned to face her. I fled up into a tree.

"Fabian, why are you here?" Joy exclaimed.

"You filled my head with LIES joy. You said she was faking. Well look at her now! She is dead! I didn't even get to say goodbye." He stated angrily.

"She still is faking! She isn't dead, shes just hiding, trying to get your sympathy and steal you away from me!" joy explained desperately.

Fabian groaned.

"No joy. I found this in ambers drawer," he pulled out the letter I wrote. "She was suffering. Joy, we are through."

Ironicly enough, just a week later a chandalire fell on Joy and killed her….

No I had nothing to do with it…

Maybe.


End file.
